


【Batfamily】我们终将重逢

by xunqinghuan



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Matter of Life and Death
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22478422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xunqinghuan/pseuds/xunqinghuan
Summary: 他们死后重逢
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Tim Drake & Damian Wayne & Bruce Wayne & Alfred Pennyworth
Kudos: 22





	【Batfamily】我们终将重逢

**Author's Note:**

> 全文亲情向  
> 有121无差  
> 角色理解带有个人解读

1.  
杰森·陶德于此安眠。

他死了。

他是第二次死亡，轻车熟路。现在浑身上下亮晶晶，散发白光的他蹲在他的尸体旁边，打量这个漂亮匀称的身体。这个姿势有点丑，而且很不舒服，但是杰森没办法帮他的身体调整。

杰森在死后，第一反应是吃惊。但是他很快就冷静下来。干这行的能活到他这个岁数，已经是上帝保佑。这个事或早或晚都要来，幸运的是，杰森没有留下很多遗憾。

他习惯性从裤子口袋摸烟，摸了个空。

哦。

杰森撇撇嘴，我他妈现在是裸着的。

他继续瞧自己的身体。第一次用这个视角看自己，很新奇的体验。

他活着的时候不记得身上的伤疤来源，现在却一清二楚。脸上有全世界留学时候的纪念品，脖子这道伤口是老家伙用蝙蝠镖割的，左臂那个口子是和罗伊、科莉一起大闹无名时候留下的，右腿的蜈蚣是和阿尔忒弥斯、比扎罗一起到处干架留下的……

全身上下都是男人的荣耀徽章。

操！看看这扭曲的腿骨，尴尬的姿势。我他妈的这么帅怎么可以摆成这个样子。杰森装模作样，真情假意地叹气。

他知道现在没有人可以看到自己，但是还是左右环视一圈。然后他伸手捏捏自己饱满的胸肌，虽然摸不着。

“伙计。如果我在酒吧碰见你，我肯定会请你一杯。”杰森大力称赞。

“咳咳。”身后突然传来一个人尴尬的咳嗽声。

杰森被吓得跳起来。他下意识就要反击，看着眼前的家伙却是一愣。

是一个死神。

死神一身黑，空洞的斗篷里看不见脸。他或者她提着一把长长的镰刀。好吧，是他，如果不是杰森耳朵坏了，那个声音绝对是一个男人。

杰森挑眉：“伙计，你干这行应该看多了吧。”

死神摇头，在尴尬的气氛中绕过杰森，然后高高举起那一把发光的镰刀。

正对着杰森身体的漂亮脑袋。

“喂！”杰森连忙去挡，“你他妈的！”

手起刀落，那一把锋利的镰刀并没有砍下杰森的脑袋，而是径直穿过杰森的肉体。他的脑袋没有掉下来。

“你他妈干什么？”杰森揪住死神的领子就要揍人。管他是谁！

死神由着他的动作，用杰森再熟悉不过的声音平静地说：“不砍这一刀。你就走不了。”

杰森·陶德愿意用他一大柜子的头罩发誓，这绝对是这么多年来，第一次真正意义上吓到他。

“老家伙？”杰森目瞪口呆。原来人死了以后，还能被再吓死一次。

* 

“所以，你死了之后，变成了一个死神？”杰森好兄弟似的搂住死神的肩膀。

布鲁斯僵硬地小幅度点头，像一只矜持的猫。他难得和杰森这么亲密，变扭又怀念。

“老家伙，你死了多久？嗯？”杰森把头凑到布鲁斯脸边上，只感觉凉飕飕的，闻不到任何属于布鲁斯的气味。他问：“我刚死你就来了，是不是一直跟着我？”

布鲁斯沉默片刻，笑了：“杰森，我跟着你很长一段时间。从你进萨拉热窝开始。”

“呃，那可真是很长一段时间。”听到布鲁斯真的关心在乎自己，杰森有点羞涩。

“所以你死了以后，还一直穿着黑不溜秋的衣服。”杰森接受能力良好，这年头谁没有碰到过一两个眼熟的灵魂？

“接下来，我要去哪里？地狱？”杰森见布鲁斯不搭理他，摆出一副毫不在意，无所谓的表情。他双手抱胸，下巴上扬。这一点从迪克身上学来，迪克在心虚的时候就喜欢这个样子。其实他们四个都有点相同的小动作。

布鲁斯这么多年，很清楚这一点。但是一直没有指出来，当然，他现在也不打算说。

“不，你和我一起走。”布鲁斯的披风尾摆处周围泛起黑烟，形成一个不规则的圈，并同时逐渐收缩，把两人包裹住。

杰森歪头指指他倒在一边的身体，问：“不管他了？”

布鲁斯没有理杰森的玩笑，伴随着杰森一句“无趣”，他们被黑烟带离。

* 

布鲁斯以前从来没有玩过魔法，肯定是在瞎显摆。

杰森眼前发黑，熬过最晕眩的几分钟。他的手臂被布鲁斯托着，要不然杰森已经站不稳。

布鲁斯把镰刀放在一边的地上，他掀开外层衣服，杰森在他脱去斗篷之后没有看见骷髅头或者一张发青的僵尸脸。

杰森不自觉地松了口气。他问：“你怎么不会像一个万圣节玩具那样发光？”说完这句话，原本是实体的年轻形态布鲁斯开始一闪一闪发亮，像一只坏掉的灯泡。或者是一只萤火虫。

杰森捂着肚子笑得浑身颤抖。

* 

他们以灵魂状态在哥谭行走。

他们从正门口大摇大摆走进韦恩庄园，光明正大地看达米安处理案件，提姆管理公司。好吧，窥视。管他怎么说，他们这些人都天天在家人身上放定位仪和监听器，没两样。那两人现在很少吵架，但是拌嘴已经成了多年的习惯，杰森把这个当热闹看。

经过大街小巷，人群熙熙攘攘，杰森从来没有和布鲁斯这样一起相处过。同望日出夕阳，云起云落，难得的体验。

大红燃烧的云朵被金色染边，刺目的太阳躲藏在云层中间，偶尔得以一窥真容。今天水滴兽上的风有点刺骨，杰森猜的。

杰森会告诉布鲁斯哪一家酒吧的酒好，布鲁斯会分享同时作为布鲁西和蝙蝠侠的有趣经历。他们很尽兴，阐开心扉，无所不谈，因为再也没有机会这样相处。

白驹过隙。

很快，就到了那一天。

* 

似乎杰森参加过的所有葬礼都在雨天。包括自己的。

天空灰蒙蒙一片，草地潮湿，翠绿得让人眼睛发疼。

杰森和布鲁斯站在哀悼的人群之外。

“谁把我尸体给捡回来的？”杰森随口一说，“都挺有良心，没有把我丢操蛋的拉萨路池里面。”

布鲁斯皱眉，却没有反驳。

所有和布鲁斯呆在一起的人必须要学会活跃气氛，杰森在罗宾时期就明白这个真理。他笑嘻嘻地和布鲁斯勾肩搭背，杰森一直想要这样子做，可惜以前没有好机会。

“Daddy，不要这么严肃。年轻人要有年轻人的样子。”杰森对布鲁斯式青春活力很期待。布鲁斯一直在他面前端着，拿出长辈的态度。

布鲁斯听到这个称呼，身体一抖。他刚打算说话，迎面就走来几个撑伞穿过密密雨帘的人。

这个简洁的葬礼结束了。

迪克·格雷森和提姆·德雷克并排，他们在交谈。达米安·韦恩不像小时候喜欢冲在前面，他双手插兜，以保护者姿态跟在他的两名兄长身后。

天啊，杰森很久没有看见达米安，突然一见，发现他和布鲁斯中年的长相一模一样。

越来越大的雨滴穿过布鲁斯，布鲁斯为他们让开路。他和达米安擦肩而过，这一对父子，反而是滑稽到父亲长得像儿子，儿子像父亲。杰森饶有兴趣仔细打量他们。

“嘿！老家伙，他……”杰森没有说完，达米安迅速回头，锋利的目光盯着布鲁斯所在的方向。杰森一瞬间以为达米安看到了他父亲。

布鲁斯没有动作，没有表情，隔着生与死的距离，遥望他的儿子。

“达米安？”迪克疑惑地问。

达米安迟疑地说：“没事。”然后大步走向站在原地等待的迪克。他的脚印在草地上清晰可见，泥土粘在他的鞋底。

三个美丽的女孩，不，女士。她们距离这边有点远，杰森能听见她们嗡嗡的话语，却听不清内容。大概是芭芭拉和斯蒂芬妮在说，卡珊德拉在听。一如既往，和几十年前一样。

半空中有一道粉红色的曼妙身影，孤零零的一个人，是星火。可惜罗伊没办法陪她来。

在天空另外一角，红披风的傻大个提着一个高大的女人。阿尔忒弥斯一定气死了，她特别讨厌这样被抓着飞。等到回去他们两个肯定要打一架。

说实话，杰森有点吃惊，所有人都能在这么短的时间内赶来，他的葬礼居然有一点小热闹。他都不认为自己可以享受一个正常的宁静的葬礼。腐烂在哪个阴沟里，被老鼠和虫子啃食，杰森幻想了很多次他的死亡。

他很感激组织这一场葬礼的人。

“你哭了？”布鲁斯冷不丁问。

杰森轻踢他的小腿，说：“谁哭了？你该去治眼睛。”

他抬腿跟上达米安，达米安的脚印逐渐被雨水冲刷，黏重的泥土让它们模糊不清。

2.  
迪克死在床上，一场夜眠中。

虽然他受过很多伤都足以致命，但是他勉强能算是某种意义上的寿终正寝，毕竟没有死在战场上。带着一身的伤疤苦楚，骨头中摘不去的钉子钢板，就这么离开人世间。

他站在床边，脸上不明意味，俯视他的尸体，熟悉又陌生的身体。但是没过多久，迪克就对它失去兴趣，他想要出去走走。呃，需要呼吸新鲜空气？

他即将走到门口，被一堵透明的墙挡住去路。迪克无法再进前进一步，像一只陷入果冻的鱼。

他叹了口气，只能掉头。一回头，鼻尖差点装上一个黑乎乎的家伙。迪克被吓得握紧拳头，准备反击。

哦，原来是一位死神。

死神扛着一把弯弯的镰刀，略微低头看他。迪克无法从漆黑的空洞中看到死神的骷髅头。

“你好啊，伙计。”迪克眼睛弯弯。

死神默不作声，走到迪克身体一边，就那样站着看。迪克不明他的意思，也跟过去凑在他身后。

“你后退点。”

“？”这个声音……迪克睁大眼睛，瞳孔震惊，嘴唇颤抖。他一个不留神，死神的镰刀砍下他的头……不，穿过他的头。

千万不要是小翅膀有什么特殊癖好。迪克在心中祈祷。

杰森本以为可以恶作剧迪克，让他害怕。但是一个大大的拥抱从身后搂住他，两条发光的手臂紧紧环在他胸前。

迪克的下巴搁在杰森的肩膀上，他的声音有一点奇怪，像是破碎的玻璃用劣质胶水粘合起来。“小翅膀……我很高兴见到你。”他急促的呼吸喷在杰森耳边，杰森甚至产生他可以感触到迪基鸟有点烫人温度的幻觉。

杰森很想回抱迪克，但是他又不愿意挣脱这个温暖的拥抱。他打定主意，等到迪克松手，他要久久地抱住这只大蓝鸟，比迪克更用力。

* 

迪克带着他的死神，前往布鲁德海文，一个迪克花了几十年时间和血肉守护的城市。杰森在生前只有少数几次来到布鲁德海文，有一种说不清道不明的感情，杰森总是会绕过这里。

他小心翼翼，郑重地带有仪式感地迈开那一步。城市边界线那一头的迪克握住他伸出来的手。

“你能不能把这个披风拿走？”迪克想要看到杰森的脸，已经算是一种对特殊安抚剂的渴望。

“这是斗篷，我才不用披风。”杰森说。

迪克直接扯住杰森的帽子。

“迪基！”萤火虫杰森怒视他。

于是迪克带着他的萤火虫版小红鸟，在布鲁德海文闲逛。

* 

“我不要听你在哪里碰到漂亮的女孩子。”

“这是那次任务，我的调查对象。”

“你就炫耀吧，我不嫉妒。”杰森翘着右腿，脚腕架在左膝上，“继续说。”

“好吧，我跳过这个。我始终没办法拿到全部的加密资料，芭芭拉说东西没有存放在网络中，应该是纸质版的。然后，我色诱了她。”最后一句话，迪克说得很快。

“你到底色诱了几个人？”

“你不会想听。但是发生了实际关系的，没有几个。”

“dick，我讨厌你。”

“里面还有一些你比较熟悉的反派。”迪克喜欢看杰森这种在乎他的表情。

“我真的讨厌你。”

“但是我一直喜欢你。”

杰森脸红了，他把脸侧过去，声音虽然小但是很清晰：“那，我只能勉强喜欢你好了。”

* 

杰森很少穿有披风的装备，他觉得那东西碍事。迪克恰巧也这么想。

但是披风穿起来超级适合耍帅。迪克用欣赏愉悦的眼光看穿着死神工作服的杰森，这件衣服不能凸现身材，是一大缺点。迪克后悔没有偷一件蝙蝠侠紧身衣给杰森。

就算是有一个脑袋在闪光，也没办法掩盖杰森的英俊帅气。

无论是和迪克一起旅游，还是和杰森一起出门游玩，都是一种享受。他们两个人凑在一起，更是万分和谐。

况且，他们两个人能肌肤相触坐在一起，已经得到满足。

“我们可以一直这样子呆着吗？也不错。”

“你想什么。”杰森喉咙仿佛被哽住，“这件衣服说不了哪一天就给你，到时候我就要走。”

他们沉溺在潮水中，随波浪上下起伏，脸上的液体分不清是什么成分。哀恸撞击胸膛，无声嘶吼，充斥全是伤痕的灵魂。

* 

他们回到哥谭，在杰森葬礼举行的墓地，布鲁斯葬礼的墓地，托马斯、玛莎、阿尔弗雷德的葬礼也在这里。

家族里的人都会埋葬在一起。

这是一个杰森第一次参加的阳光明媚的葬礼。同样是最后一次。

迪克的葬礼上有很多人。他们围在被阳光撒下金子的刻花棺材边哀默。

风清爽凉快，树叶沙沙作响，草木香气袭人，一束束阳光穿透浓厚的云层投下。

迪克想要擦去亲人朋友们脸上的泪水，他的手一次又一次穿过他们的身体，不留下一丝痕迹。

杰森不愿意看迪克哀痛的神情，但是他还是目不转睛。他们在一起的时间越来越少，看一次少一次。杰森忽略心中的沉重痛苦，在短暂的相处中竟然有了一点值得他反复咀嚼的让人刺痛的辛酸甘甜。他抚摸着插胸而过的伤口，手脚冰冷，嘴中尝到腥甜味的血。

* 

又过了几年，杰森把他的斗篷和镰刀交到迪克手中。透明得不能再透明的杰森不再发光，他和迪克相拥，就像最初的布鲁斯和杰森那样的一个普通的拥抱。

由生至死，他们都没有一个吻。

3.  
提姆，很少和迪克相处，相较其他几个兄弟。

杰森永远受到迪克不敢言的偏爱，达米安是迪克费精力带大的。只有提姆，他是这个家族唯一一个自己主动要求加入的人，他却很少主动提出要求。

不能怪布鲁斯和迪克照顾不周，因为提姆实在是太懂事了。其他的孩子都有大问题，关于生死的大问题，所以吸引了更多的关注。乖巧的提姆从来不惹事，在这个叛逆为风尚的家族里，称得上是乖乖宝。

家中找不到比提姆更加省事的孩子。

提姆离开却不那么省事，他在ICU走的。

提姆看着自己干扁，僵硬，只剩下皮包骨头的尸体，他有点不高兴。明明我也是很帅很帅的人，好吧。遭受病痛折磨，提姆只留下一个人样。

医生护士急匆匆冲进病房，开始进行抢救。达米安坐在轮椅上，被一个长相酷似达米安年轻时候的黑衣人推着。虽然是在轮椅上，但是达米安还是给人居高临下的感觉，就好像当初那个暴躁的矮子。

提姆看着达米安发号施令，目光又移到拐角的黑影。

不需要再抢救，提姆知道自己的生命已经彻底结束。

那是一个死神。

* 

提姆和迪克在活着的时候都是聊任务、武器、装备、训练。偶尔，提姆会向迪克抱怨公司事务特别多，红罗宾都没有时间去夜巡。迪克就会去找布鲁斯，让布鲁斯分担韦恩集团的繁重工作。

迪克是一个各种意义上的好兄长，提姆也是各方面的温顺弟弟。但是他们，虽然他们可以以夜翼和红罗宾的身份聊一天一夜不停，可是除了秘密身份，真的没有很多话题可以聊。

那就尴尬了。因为提姆现在要与迪克独处，没有其他兄弟在场的独处。

“你穿着这身衣服，干了些什么工作？”感谢布鲁斯，感谢蝙蝠侠，提姆在他身边训练出没话找话的本领。

迪克也很善解人意，细心解释一大堆这个那个。

然后，他们又陷入沉默。

他们彼此相互关心，但是就是……懂吧……很难聊下去。长大后的孩子和他们的更年期父母？什么破比喻。提姆摇头。

迪克是很善谈的，但是他心情这些年都不太好，也没有人陪他聊天。他需要好好适应适应，才能找回那个藏在心底的魅力四射的开朗迪克。

* 

作为韦恩集团的董事长，本来会有很多人来这次葬礼。但是显然，达米安把无关紧要的人全部赶走了。

还是在那个老地方，不过墓地真的变成一个私人墓地。这一块地，这一片角落，都被达米安买下来了。

是的，提姆和迪克聊达米安。他们大多时间都在回忆，他们在庄园里面行走，尝试触摸。

天天被他们撑着翻身的二楼栏杆，终于在一次红头罩的运动中承受不住压力，吱嘎得坏了。杰森红着脸去房子后面的树林里面砍树，锯木材，雕花上漆。最后修好了。

迪克在捣乱，粘糊地打扰杰森工作。提姆拿着咖啡看热闹，一只手握手机录像。达米安不停嘲笑，躲过杰森恼羞成怒丢出来的锤子或别的工具。

布鲁斯不制止，路过时在一边夸杰森心灵手巧。反正话里话外就是这个意思。

站在蝙蝠家族食物链顶端的阿尔弗雷德，指挥四个兄弟再去把扔出来的工具砸坏的古董，油画之类的清理干净。

或者他们在厨房帮倒忙，在阿尔弗雷德不注意的时候互相往对方的盘子里面丢华夫饼。女孩们装饰圣诞树，放树顶星星的殊荣给卡珊德拉，达米安都不会去争。因为有一次他忘了这个，先放好星星，结果家里的所有孩子都按住达米安，芭芭拉和斯蒂芬妮帮达米安化妆，套上了女装。真的，看不出来，杰森对色号什么很了解，明明迪克才是那个经常需要给女朋友买化妆品的人。

年年的送礼物更是一场灾难。炸弹啊，毒药啊，暗器什么花样特别多。达米安偷偷说过，自己给布鲁斯送了一包避孕套，因为他不想要弟弟或者妹妹。当然，达米安被禁足半个月不能参加夜巡。他自己就是一夜情产物。

哦，还有，绝对不能忘了蝙蝠洞。他们在那里训练，追踪，分析。几乎所有时间精力都在那里，那里才是家族的真正大本营。

提姆会录像，把所有人都记录下来，存在他的秘密数据库里。有的时候拿出黑历史勒索他的兄弟姐妹。

他是一个优秀的旁观者。

*

提姆有的时候不想当一个旁观者，但是他不知道怎么恰当地加入，融合。其他几个人都拉着他参加，提姆有的时候会推辞，开玩笑说自己不愿意犯傻。天知道，他多想要一起犯傻，一起留下黑历史。

但是提姆觉得自己是一个局外人。虽然杰森的画像没有在全家福上面，他是全家人的痛，像在心头剜下的一块血淋淋的嫩肉。每个人小心翼翼在各方面顾虑他，杰森肯定也不自在。但是那和提姆是不一样的。

他们是不一样的。

提姆的痛是悄悄的，隐隐的。有时是给人钝痛的失落感，有时不过像小时候注视手中的冰淇淋逐渐融化。

* 

天气很好，可惜杰森不在。迪克想。

葬礼上面有很多人，都是泰坦的队友。他们来纪念自己这位伟大的领袖。

提姆带领他们为人类做出巨大贡献，一点都不比正义联盟少。

他们需要提姆，提姆也需要他们。最好的朋友，最棒的伙伴，最坚硬的后盾，生死相托，永不辜负。

泰坦们每人送给提姆一朵鲜花，于是提姆可以怀抱一个花园。

他们合唱，歌颂提姆，愿他安宁。

歌声催人泪下，提姆已经泪流满面，泣不成声。

迪克的手搭在他的肩膀上，说：“我很抱歉。这些年比起其他人，我们忽略了你。我们爱你。我们都爱你。”

“你是必不可少的一员，你是在我们家庭濒临破碎时的守护神。你是我们家族和睦的一块基石。我们从不分先后顺序，而且你永远和其他人一样重要。”

兄弟二人有一个拥抱。像之前的几个拥抱那样。

灵魂也会流泪吗？如果灵魂可以告诉你，那么你就知道了。提姆的眼泪像一只只小小鸟，在半空中上下飞散，弥漫湮灭在空气中。有几滴顽强的眼泪，甚至能被深切的思念扬起，扬起，吹到人群中去。

面容依旧青涩年轻，康纳仰头眯眼。

他们还有很多话没有说，都藏在心底深处。但是所有人都懂，每个人都懂。

红小鸟扑着翅膀落地，提姆·德雷克终于放下他的包袱。

4.  
下一个是达米安。

提姆和达米安不需要多言，活着的时候话说得已经够多了。天天吵架。

“谁让你学我天天灌那么多咖啡。”提姆开始呛人。

达米安很冷静，鉴于他也是第二次死亡，不足为奇。“怎么，学你？德雷克你太自以为是吧。”达米安死在战场上，轰轰烈烈。他本来握着长刀斩杀敌人，一摸脸上的血，嗯？达米安撇一眼他的躯壳。

天边被染红，周围鲜血横流，天空密密麻麻飞行的天启魔撕扯血肉，英雄们持各式武器英勇奋战。

“你他妈一大把年纪，还上前线。疯子。”他们专心致志，把占对方便宜当成第二份事业。他们在达米安尸体一边吵了起来。

“呵，德雷克，我是天生的战士。”

“你说说你现在这个样子像吗？”提姆摸摸达米安脑袋，被达米安拍开手，仰头怒视。提姆怀念达米安头发手感，柔顺得不像是一个脾气差的小男孩。

“为什么是你？”达米安躲过飞来的破损汽车。那辆车就在他的尸体一边爆炸，达米安像是在看全息投影。

提姆幸灾乐祸：“看来拉萨路池也不管用。”

“德雷克你他妈的给我闭嘴！”达米安无法对乱丢垃圾的人出手，只能扑向提姆发泄。

“小矮子，你……”提姆用镰刀底端拦住达米安，达米安踩在上面一跃。

战场混乱，又是“轰”一声，好几辆车子砸过来。半空中的达米安还不习惯灵魂状态，掉了下来。

* 

提姆·人体闪光弹·德雷克和达米安·矮子·韦恩，两个人与生前毫无区别。

提姆结婚，达米安撕了花童的礼服硬要当伴郎。达米安终身未婚，但是他还是有几个孩子。要不是捡来的，要不是基因产物，全部丢给提姆带。提姆戏称自己成了达米安的阿尔弗雷德，达米安说提姆只懂泡咖啡。

原本相互瞧不上，最后成了对方生命中最重要的人之一。

* 

达米安要求去刺客联盟，监督下面人的工作。

“反正你也管不到。”提姆嘴上如此说，却是带着达米安去了。

头顶就是丝带流转般的云雾，盘旋的灰鹰巡视领地。达米安小小的一团，站在风口处，往下望。

“诶，我说。”达米安踢提姆一脚。

“干嘛。”提姆躲都懒得躲，由着他踢。

“我总觉得父亲来看过我。”达米安眼眶隐约轻微发红，不过提姆知道是自己眼花。

“那有什么奇怪的。”

“……”达米安压抑自己的感情，犹如爆发前的火山平静。他瞒不过提姆。

“父亲会不会对我失望？”达米安闷声闷气地问。

提姆没办法回答，达米安也不需要提姆给他指导。他需要家人身边陪他，一模一样的布鲁斯习惯。

“至少没有人能做的比我好。”达米安抿紧嘴角，双手抱胸，站得笔直。

“哦。”

“你什么破反应？”达米安扭头。

* 

提姆即将消失。就像布鲁斯，杰森和迪克那样。

灵魂在人世间行走，是有时限的。提姆在墓地的泪水加速生命力流逝。原本提姆还担心没有等到达米安看见自己，就已经离开了。如果全家人就只有蝙蝠崽子没人接，那不就太可怜了。

提姆脑补蝙蝠崽子眼泪哗哗地抱住他，忍不住恶寒。

蝙蝠崽子说：“德雷克，你先走。我完成我的任务后，就和你们碰头。”碧绿如深潭的双眸注视他的兄长，提姆仿佛看到那个年幼的达米安，孤傲固执的变扭蝙蝠崽子。

于是提姆像从前的惯例，无数次地说过的那样。他轻轻地说，害怕打破装着美好回忆的脆弱玻璃罐。

“Red Robin，out。”

* 

一个普通的哥谭天气，见不到太阳。是达米安几十年如一日所看见的那样普通。

达米安的葬礼，来了很多形形色色的人。他的战友，他的下属，还有他的几个孩子。人群中有的人是遵纪守法的超级英雄，有的则是大开杀戒的反英雄。

达米安一个人盘腿坐在高高的冰冷石碑上。

他第一次承认自己是孤独的，即使不会再有人可以听见。达米安无声动动嘴唇，告诉自己，战士总是孤独的。

他从石碑顶端跳下来，落地没有带起一片灰尘。他和其他几个人的坟墓打招呼，头也不回地离开这片静穆的墓地。

黑色斗篷末端无风而动，在身后翻卷。

达米安·韦恩一直走在自己的道路上。

* 

今日月亮格外明亮，布鲁斯沐浴着清冷洁白的月光。布鲁斯离世，但蝙蝠侠作为信仰永存。

布鲁斯不是第一次见死神。他可是蝙蝠侠。

“布鲁斯少爷，我不在您身边，想必您把自己照顾得很好。”标准的英伦腔，布鲁斯可以想象出来斗篷下面的表情。

布鲁斯眉眼带笑，喊他名字：“阿尔弗雷德。”

“不必吃惊，布鲁斯少爷。我和你们韦恩家签合同可是签了一辈子。”阿尔弗雷德递给布鲁斯那一把长镰刀。

布鲁斯没接它，单膝跪地从后面虚搂牵着他冰冷身体手的达米安。

“达米安少爷比您要让人放心。”

我不放心。

“恕我多言，您不能在您逝去的地方多停留。”

我不想离开。

“您做得已经够多了。是时候休息。”

我给他留下一个烂摊子。

阿尔弗雷德说：“您和他已经不属于一个世界。”


End file.
